


The Ticking of a Clock

by Kairo_Gypsy_Lupin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Author needs release and more NashAka, Drabble, Kidnapping, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25208749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairo_Gypsy_Lupin/pseuds/Kairo_Gypsy_Lupin
Summary: It was all silent except for the ticking sound of a clock.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Nash Gold Jr.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	The Ticking of a Clock

**Author's Note:**

> I was very stressed by my assignment which is almost due and also I miss my NashAka fanfic very much. Here I am, on the very edge of becoming wild. I write this story to calm myself. It was slightly dark fic in my opinion but not very apparent in the story. Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Also, please forgive for any grammar mistake.

Inside a dark room of an abandoned building, a young man with messy red hair is lying motionless as he is tied to the bed. His eyes and mouth are tied tightly with black clothes. His fair skin was dirtied by dust. His lips dry and chapped from the lack of water. He has already been here for at least a week. To anyone who sees him right now, he looks almost dead, very pathetic in his current situation.

The creaked sound of a door opened informed the man of the uninvited visitor, the person that he hates with his very being.

"Good morning Akashi Seijuurou!" The voice greeted almost cheerily as if he just innocently greeting the occupant. "How are you today?"

Akashi only replied with complete silence. His mouth is tied and even if they are not, he would still refuse to answer. He could hear the newcomer steps as he walked closer. Only when the sound of steps was no more that he knew that he is right beside him.

"Hey, Akashi? Did you miss me? Because I miss you and I become bored yet again. When was the last time I visited you? Is it two days ago?" The voice asked him. A hand suddenly touched around his face and yanked his blindfold off from his face.

The darkness in which Akashi became custom to had made his sight sharper in the darkness. Despite a limited source of light, he could see an image of a tall person with blonde hair and aquamarine eyes, observing him like a predator observing their helpless prey in amusement.

There is not enough amount of word that could describe the feeling of hatred he feels right now. If looks could kill, he hopes that this person in front of him now would die a thousand times.

"Don't look at me like that. I brought you some food and water. Ain't I a generous person?" The mocking smile makes Akashi wanted to rip him right here right now. And if his hand was not tied, he might have done it.

"Be good and eat it, okay?" His mouth was finally released. "Now, I would release your hand but please don't attack me again like last time. If you do, I would have no choice but to restrain your arm again. It was a good thing that they were not broken but I could not guarantee the same again." He sounds a bit apologetic but Akashi knew better than to believe that. He was threatening him to obey

Akashi glared at the person in front of him but reluctantly nod. It was better to plan a strategy to get revenge than openly resisting. His hand was released from their cuff and he immediately rubs his sore wrists.

"Now eat." His voice switched to cold and commanding tone, showing slightly of his true nature. Akashi had to use his every being to stop himself from doing anything reckless. He accepted the food and begins to eat it. He also drinks half his bottled water in one gulp, not realising how thirsty he actually is. It wasn't long before the food and the drink all gone.

"Good boy." He praises Akashi as if a dog. He throws away the food and drink container onto the floor. He could take care of that later. "Now, do you need anything else? Do you want me to take you for poo?" Akashi shook his head. "You don't want to poo? Well okay, whatever."

He pushed Akashi back to lied onto his bed. "Why? Why are you doing this?" Akashi finally opened his mouth. "I know you hate me since the feeling is mutual. Wouldn't it be easier to just kill me instead to get rid of me?" Akashi took a deep breath before he uttered the name of the person. "Nash Gold Jr.."

Nash's eyes wide, not with surprise but with manic. It is as if he had waited for Akashi to ask that question. "Hahahaha! How naïve of you, Akashi Seijuurou." Nash laughs loudly. " You see... Killing you is an easy job." He caresses Akashi's cheek. "But that's not what I wanted."

Akashi is confused. He could feel the hair on the back his neck stood up. "Then what you want?"

Nash didn't answer the question right away, instead, he climbs on top of the bed and Akashi suddenly have a very bad feeling. "What I want is for you to suffer." He smiled sickeningly.

Akashi could only dread for what Nash is about to do next.

.

.

.

In the darkness, Akashi laying once again tied to the bed like his position before. Nash had left some times ago. He has slowly broken Akashi's spirit little by little with his madness. Just like he said, he wants Akashi to suffer and Akashi knew that if he didn't escape soon, he would also become mad just like Nash. However, right now Akashi is tired and need rests. In the darkness, he could almost hear that the sound of a clock is ticking away.

END.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to write M-rated scene but not currently in the mood to do so. If I feel like it, I might added the explicit scene later on. Don't count on it too much though.


End file.
